


Energize Me

by write_light



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locked in the Hale vault, Stiles and Derek discover unsettling things about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energize Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Spoilers for S4
> 
> Crack humor, my fallback. Tropes: Trapped together, Peter is a villain, Supernatural?Stiles, De-wolfing!Derek, Early in the relationship.  Written for fullmoonficlet's prompt, "Energy".  Also on [DW](write-light.dreamwidth.org/460006.html) & [LJ](http://write-light.livejournal.com/527149.html).

_How_ long until it opens?" Stiles repeated, knowing full well what he'd heard Derek say. He simply chose not to believe it and willed the next words out of Derek's mouth to be "72 minutes."

"72 hours," Derek said, managing to sound both angry and wounded.

"Because 72 minutes, I could take that," Stiles continued, his voice rising slightly higher.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Derek asked, realizing there might be more to Stiles' protests.

"Of course I am! Isn't it radiating off me, wave after wave of fear? If there's enough oxygen in here, that is" he gasped.

Derek's head drooped a little.

"I can't smell anything…anything apart from your usual…odors," he admitted.

It was Stiles' turn to be curious, and concerned.

"Just how far is this de-werewolfing going to go? I mean, what's left when it's all gone?"

Derek gave him an odd and slightly pissed off look.

"Sorry, I just meant – are you going to be you?"

"I don't know what Kate did, but it's taking my powers, not my body. I'll still be bigger than you, if that's what you want to know."

"Thank god," Stiles said, a little too enthusiastically, and tried to reel it back in.

"You really are shallow sometimes, you know that, Stiles? It's all about my body, isn't it?" Derek grumped, and with good reason.

"And the beard. And the glowy eyes. And your– " He stopped there, realizing he was in the shallowest of shallow ends.

"72 hours of this. You might not survive," Derek glared at him.

"You know, you're just hangry," Stiles countered.

"That is a stupid word. And why remind me, when there's a snack standing right here in front of me?"

He leaned into Stiles' space menacingly, his fangs clearly visible as his lips pulled back.

"Hey, no, this is not for eating. Your snack is not reminding you of anything. Your snack is not your snack. Put the teeth back…wherever they go. What I mean is, you need to eat, _we_ need to eat, and…and drink! People can't live without water."

"Humans can last a few days. That's how long we have until the vault resets and someone can open it again."

"My dad will-"

"He can't open it by force," Derek said, resigned.

"Peter could- no, Peter's the one who sealed us in here," Stiles added pointedly.

"Stiles, stop pacing. You'll dehydrate yourself."

Stiles sat, for all of five seconds, and then leapt up again and began searching the vault for in earnest.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked, his head resting in one hand as he sat by the wall.

"Looking for something to drink."

"Have you tried the fridge?" Derek asked casually.

"No, where is it?" He stopped and glared at Derek.

"We didn't exactly put in plumbing."

Stiles eyes widened in horror. It wasn't the lack of a toilet and the dire implications of that; it was Derek's complete wolf-out, claws and all, right in front of him.

"Derek! Wha- what's going on? You're supposed to be losing these powers."

"I'm losing _control of them_ too," he said through gritted teeth. "I can't – "

His howl rang through the small room, deafening Stiles.

"Okay, definitely getting you some food-" Stiles was mumbling when Derek grabbed both of his arms.

Stiles yelped. Derek was staring right at him, his eyes barely flickering with color, but growing brighter.

"What _is_ that in you?" Derek snarled.

Stiles stuttered out something, he wasn't sure quite what, Derek's gaze was so intense.

"I never saw the spark before," Derek continued. His eyes were brighter now.

"It's just my love for you?" Stiles blurted out, and _that_ Derek heard loud and clear, and Stiles heard it too.

Derek returned to human form.

"Oh, so that cools you off, great," he muttered.

"I think I know why Peter wants you for himself."

"Well, I'm not his type," Stiles said, uneasy. He felt Derek's hands loosen.

Derek slumped back against the wall, drained.

"Okay, I'm definitely looking for food now," Stiles said, concerned.

"It's a _vault_ , Stiles," Derek murmured, the same tone of frustration as before.

"We're starving, you're hallucinating, and it's only been 20 minutes. This is not going super well so far."

Stiles moved into the other chamber of the vault and pulled on the many locked shelves and doors. None opened.

"Derek! Talk to me. No sneaking up behind me. Talk! Tell me — why are there these teeny tiny skeletons down here in plastic cases? Tell me _that_ story." He could hear Derek mumbling and intensified his search for something, _anything_ to eat or drink. The large wood-panel door at the bottom of a set of shelves swung open to reveal a dormitory-sized fridge, brightly lit and icy cold. Stiles stared at it for a moment, not quite believing Peter had installed a fridge and stocked it entirely with…

"Derek? _Derek?_ "

Derek was weakly explaining the skeleton project he and Laura had done in biology class when he heard the shouting. It was his name, and it was Stiles yelling it, and there were fast, heavy footfalls and the sound of small plastic things bouncing on the concrete floor.

"I found food! Well, drink."

His voice was full of pride and his shirt was filled with tiny, brightly-colored bottles.

"Energy drinks!"

Derek managed only to look pained as he stared up at Stiles.

"72 hours of you on energy drinks?"

"Well, you'll bring us both down, I'm sure. But in the meantime, drink."

"We can't live on these all weekend!"

"And it started already! Great! Trapped in a vault with the gloomiest wolf ever. You just keep drinking these and don't wolf out on me again."

Derek sniffed the opened bottle warily.

"This explains _so much_ about Peter, you know?" Stiles muttered as he tossed back his third bottle.

"I have a feeling it's gonna reveal a lot about you, too," Derek said, wincing as Stiles started to vibrate.

**Author's Note:**

> NEW! Read the exciting continuation: "[My House, My Rules](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5068279)" (Oct. 2015)


End file.
